The Alexander
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a cross between 'On a island in the Sun' and the 'Ship of the line' series. Tired of getting the short end of the stick every time, Harry and the gang are going to be changing some things. Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **This story is a cross some of my personal favorite stories and challenges. So, I hope you enjoy.

**The Alexander**

It was a week before Halloween and it was time to pull out names for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Of course, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and Cedric Diggory's names had been pulled out. Dumbledore was about to announce the that they were their champions when a fourth name came out of the goblet. "Harry Potter," he said. Harry dropped his head on to the table and moaned.

* * *

(**Side room**)

Later after all of the yelling, screaming, death threats to Snape and bribes from the minister, Harry proved himself to be the only adult in the room with the exception of the other three champions and agreed to be in the tournament on the condition that he gets his lordship for the Potter, Gryffindor, Pervell, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff clans. Dumbledore had agreed and Harry was allowed to go to Gringotts the next time they were allowed to go to the village.

Of course, the other students didn't like it and Cedric was trying to run damage control in Hufflepuff. In Gryffindor house, Harry was pacing about what to do. He was getting sick and tired of all these fair weather students.

* * *

(**Gryffindor Common Room**)

"Then why don't you make your own magical country?" Said Hermione, Harry looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Make your own magical country, school, everything."

"I can't do this on my own."

"Who said anything about that? You're not going to do this on your own. You got me." She smiled, just then they heard someone.

"Me, too." They looked over and saw Neville, "if we're going to do this we do this our way." He held out his fist, "Platinum style!" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled. Hermione placed her hand on top of Neville's and Harry placed his on hers.

"Platinum style," Harry and Hermione said. Then they heard someone else.

"Wait!" They looked over to see the Chaser trio for Angelina, Katie, Alicia. Angelina was the first one to speak.

"Harry, I'm sorry." She said, "I should've been there more for you." She hugged him tightly, "I love you as much as Hermione and I'm sure Katie and 'Licia do too." The others nodded and hugged him too.

"If you're going to do this, we want to join you." Said Alicia. Katie nodded, the three looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring them in," said Harry. So they did, "okay. 'Platinum style' on three. One, two, three!"

"PLATINUM STYLE!"

* * *

The next morning, Harry and Hermione had went to breakfast. "I'm going to see how we can do this." Said Hermione, "I mean we just can't come out and create a country out of thin air."

"Tell you what, you see what you can find and I'll work on a 'Magna Carta'." Said Harry.

"That's a brilliant idea Harry!" She kissed him and he was dazed.

"Remind me to do that more often if it gets a kiss from you." He said and she giggled.

* * *

(**Hogwarts Library**)

So he left to find Neville, Angelina and Katie to help him out. As they were working on the rules, two Hufflepuffs were looking on and started to talk to each other.

"Why is he with the chasers?" Said one.

"I don't know, let's go and ask." Said the other, so they got up and went over to them to see what was going on. "Um excuse me?" They looked up.

"You're Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, right?" Said Harry.

"That's right," said Hannah as she went over to Neville and kissed him.

"What can we do for you?" Said Angelina.

"Well, we know what had happened with Ron and all, we would like to know if you guys are only taking Gryffindors?" Said Susan, Harry looked at his house mates and they nodded.

"Sure, if you'd like to join us you can. But, you have to answer a question." Said Harry, "this is a very important question and will determine if you can join us." They nodded, Katie kicked him under the table he sighed, "okay; it's a stupid question though. Will you be loyal to me and help if I need it?" The girls look at him and nod, "welcome to 'Platinum'."

"Please sit down you guys." Said Neville, so they did and helped Harry work on the rules for his land.

* * *

After they were done they were headed to talk to their respective heads of house to asked if they could go out for Hogsmeade and be transferred to Harry's school; '_Lily Potter School of the Mystical Arts._' As they were headed there, two Slytherin students had seen them.

"If he's taking Hufflepuff's maybe he'll take us too." Said one of them, her compatriot nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Hermione and the others were trying to find a perfect place for them to set up. The found an area between Hawai'i and California. "This is fine," said Angelina. Hermione just smiled and nodded. Just then someone walked over to them, she had long blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was dressed in the 'Ravenclaw' school uniform.

Her wand was behind her left ear, "excuse me?" She said, they looked at her.

"Oh, hello Luna." Said Angelina.

"You know her?" Asked Hermione.

"We have some of the same classes. What can I do for you Luna?"

"I had heard that you are helping Harry Potter make his own country. Is this true?" She asked.

"Yes, we are doing that."

"Would it be alright if I could go with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier right Hermione?" Said Angelina.

"Okay," she said. So Luna sat down with them.

* * *

(**Gringotts Wizarding Bank**)

Harry walked in to the bank and went to one of the tellers. "Um, excuse me." He said, the goblin looked at him. "I'm need to see my family's banker."

"**Name?**" He said.

"Harry Potter," he said.

"**Key please,**" so Harry handed the goblin the key. "**Wait here please**." So he went to get the Bank president.

He came out to Harry, he was a big goblin, with a golden eyepatch over his right eye, a chunk of his left ear missing and was dressed very fashionably. "**Mr. Potter,**" he said. Harry stood up and bowed to him as he recognized him as not only the bank president but also as the ruler of the goblin nation.

"Your highness," he said. "I didn't know you were my family's banker." The goblin smiled.

"**Have been since your grandfather was your age.**" He said, "**now let's talk in my office.**"

"Yes sir," so they went to his office.

* * *

(**Hogsmead**)

After his meeting with Ragnok, the bank's president, Harry had got all of his lordships and moneys. He went to do a little shopping for himself and saw a store that wasn't in the village before. _Ethan's Costume Shoppe_. 'Hmm, why not?' He thought, 'I'll go in.' So he does to take a look around.

* * *

(**Ethan's**)

As he entered, Harry saw costumes of many different characters, some were fusioned others were created by the companies. He saw a costume that he'd really wanted, it was of a blue bodysuit with a white started on the chest, red and white stripes on the abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on the forehead and wings on the sides of the head, red gloves and boots. It also had power armor with it, just then some came up to him. "May I help you sir?" Said the owner of the shop. Harry looked at him.

He looked to be in his 40s with shoulder length, 'salt-n-pepper' hair, a slight tan and was dressed in robes. "Uh yeah, I was wondering how much was this costume." Said Harry, so he told Harry the price and then told him more.

"I can made you a deal if you buy, ten more." He said, Harry was thinking about it and nodded.

"But I get to choose the costumes."

"Of course my boy." So Harry chose ten more costumes and bought them all. He shrunk them and put them into his pocket.

'Now that I have these costumes,' he thought. 'What am I going to do with them? I guess I could host a Halloween party.' So he went back to school to meet up with Hermione and the others.

* * *

(**Hogwarts**)

As he returned, he was stopped by Snape. "So leaving…" He started with a sneer.

"Oh do shut up, before I throw you into a tub of hot, soapy water Snape." Said Harry, "YOU Have No Power Over Me. Now, go back to your dungeon before I do something we'll both regret. You more than me." Snape realized that Harry's name coming out of the goblet for the Tri-Wizard contest was not a good thing for him and that the rumors of him starting his own school weren't rumors.

Harry just walked passed him as he met up with Hermione. "Hey," he said as he kissed her.

"Hey yourself," she said as she kissed him back. "So how did everything go?"

"Alright, I have talked to Ragnok and the goblin nation are on our side. Also, I got all of my lordships."

"That's good right?"

"Pretty much, also I was thinking we should host a Halloween party."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got costumes and all."

"For us?" Harry nodded. "That's great we need to look at them."

"Okay, so what's been going on since I've been gone?"

* * *

(**Flashback**)

_Hermione, Neville and the others were going over Harry's 'Magna Carta' and smiled at some of the rules. "I like them," said Hermione. Just then a couple of girls had walked over to them, they were Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis._

"_Greengrass and Davis?" Said Neville. _

"_What are you two doing here?" Said Katie._

"_We heard Potter was starting his own school and country." Said Daphne._

"_Is this true?" Asked Tracy._

"_How did you guys know about that?" Asked Hermione, "yes he is." _

"_We wish to join your school and country." Said Daphne, "I'd like my sister to join us as well."_

"_Okay, we'll get the documentation ready." Sighed Hermione._

(**End flashback**)

* * *

Harry sighed, "so those two want to join us?" Hermione nodded. "Alright, we'll talk to them."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

(**the Great Hall; Halloween**)

"Chief" Potter was fighting Death Eaters trying to kill everyone else. He had his shield and charged, rushing to someone calling for help. It was from a young woman with long blonde hair with white streaks in it. She was dressed in all white, a bustier, tights, cape and boots.

* * *

(**Earlier**)

Elsa Frost was using her 'Diamond Dust' powers on her opponents but she was getting tired. Just then Lucius Malfoy hit her from behind. He slowly walked up to her with an evil smirk on his face. "I am so going to enjoy this." He said smoothly, just then he was hit with a shield. As he was staggered, he was shot twice his the chest.

Elsa looked up and saw a man in a blue uniform with a white star on his chest, red and white stripes on his abs, a blue cowl with an 'A' on his forehead and wings on the sides of his head, red gloves and black boots. He had reach around holsters on the small of his back. He had dual wield twin Desert Eagles.

He put them away and reached his hand out to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, she blushed and he helped her up. As she was about to speak Lucius was about to attack when all of the sudden, he was riddled with bullets.

They looked over and saw a young man with a metallic left arm, dressed in a black bodysuit, black boots and gloves, domino mask and nose and mouth mask. He also had long, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was using a M-16 rifle, firing on the death eaters that were trying to take the 'Chief' and Elsa out.

"Winter Soldier!" He said.

"You alright Chief?" He asked.

"Yeah, we need to find the others." Chief looked at Elsa, "are you alright your highness?" Just then she charged up and made like she was going to attack him but her shot went over his shoulder freezing a death eater.

"Yes Chief, I am fine." She said.

"Come on, let's get to the others." So they took off and ran back into the main room. Where they had seen fights going on everywhere. Freedom was flying through the air cutting death eaters down left and right with her powers. Lady Loki was using her illusion spell on the death eaters. Karen Cage was just punching death eaters out. Lady Hawkeye was firing arrows left and right. War Rescue was firing missiles and chain guns at them. Emerald was tossing them out windows, Black Badger had shot them.

Iron Woman was helping War Rescue with the others. By this time she had seen Chief, Diamond Dust and Winter Soldier. "Welcome to the party guys!" She said.

Diamond Dust was freezing death eaters, "Thanks for inviting us Stark." She said, just then an army of dementors had came in.

"Oh crap." Said Winter Soldier, just then Chief heard someone in his head.

[Chief!]

"Cortana?"

[Yes Chief, I have your armor!]

"Armor me!" Just then Chief rose in the air and he was hit with bright white light and he was suddenly armored in powerful armor. "**Okay, let's take out some dementors**." So they did and the others came up to him. "**Cortana we need an evac**."

[Got the Alexander above you.]

"It's here?" Said Freedom.

[Yep, it just appeared.]

"**Okay, get us out of here**." Just then Draco came up to them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING MY FATHER POTTER!" He screamed, just then there was a bright light and Draco was about to use the killing curse. Everyone was gone.

* * *

(**Alexander; transporter room**)

Everyone had appeared on the ship and collapsed. Then they passed out.

(**Two hours later**)

Harry started to wake up, he had seen that he was in armor. "**Where are we?**" He said as he started to sit up.

[**Chief?**] Said Cortana, [**are you alright?**] Harry looked over and saw a light blue skinned, purple haired and marked female hologram. He started to take off his helmet and she smiled at how handsome he was.

"Cor-Cortana?" He said, she walked over to him and turned herself into a hard light hologram to help him up. "What happened?"

[**I don't know, but I'm sure you're not who I think you are.**]

"If you mean Steven Potter, you'd be right." She steadied him, "but I do have all of his memories." He started to slowly started to walk over to the others. "Help me with them." Cortana nodded and brought in a gurney to place the others on, the first one was Hermione, she was in a red, white and blue bodice with white stars, red and white vertical stripes on her abs, sort of like his, a red cape across her shoulders, blue, topless cowl, with gold belt around her waist, white gloves, red mini skirt, red and white striped, knee high boots with blue knee guards with a star in them. She now had long black hair and had a very well built body.

He picked her up and placed her on the gurney it took off for the med room. "We need a CMO," he said.

[**I can look around for someone.**]

"Make it so Cortana." So she started looking for anyone with medical experience as Harry was placing his crew mates on gurneys and some of them were coming around.

"Ugh, what happened?" Moaned Neville, as he pulled his mask off.

"You alright Nev?" Said Harry.

"Yeah, just stop the room for a tic." Harry helped him up. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Then a gurney came back, "can you make it med center?"

"I think I can."

"Good, I'll help the others." He went to Susan, she was dressed in a purple and white bodysuit with a star cut out in the cleavage, boots and gloves. She had green skin and green hair. He picked her up and placed her on to the gurney. As he did, she reached up and kissed him on the lips, passionately. The gurney had left to the med center, meanwhile a young woman had arrived.

She had blue hair in buns and blue eyes, she was dressed in a pink bodysuit with white trim and a red cross on her chest, knee high boots and gloves. "Where am I?" She said, Harry looked over to her in shock.

"Su? Su Li?" She saw him and smiled, she went to him to give him a huge hug and leapt into his arms.

"Thank Merlyn You're Alright!" She said, he put her down and she looked over to see everyone else out cold. "What happened?" So Harry explained everything and she nodded. "I'll do everything I can to help out." So she headed for the med center, Harry continued to check on the others. Those that were really injured were sent to the med center.

Daphne was awake and saw Harry, "what happened?" She asked, Harry explained and she was shocked. "But how? The magic would have to be incredible to pull this off."

"I know, I don't know how he did it either. Anyway, we are on a huge starship named: Alexander." Just then Tracy was up.

"Alexander?" She said.

"Yeah," he said.

"So now what?"

"We need to make sure everyone's alright. Then we'll go from there." So everyone went to go get checked up. Once everyone was alright they went to a meeting room to get a jist of how large the ship was. They walked the different levels and started to commandeer rooms for themselves.

With Harry as the unofficial leader, he got the captain's quarters. The ship was huge, about 2 miles long, 3 miles at the widest and a mile and a half high. It had enough fire-power to help him win ten wars. But it was considered a research vessel. Once inside of the meeting room, Harry started things.

"Okay, first things first." He said, "Who wants what position? I've already got Captain, Commander, Head of Security and CMO covered." The others started to discuss everything. So it was decided and the list went as thus;

Harry- General Steven James 'Chief' Potter (Captain)

Hermione- Captain Carol Jane Marshall(first mate)

Neville- James Franklyn Longbottom (Head of security)

Susan- Jennifer Amelia Hayden (Navigation)

Hannah- Natasha Abbott (Navigation)

Daphne- Elsa Grace Greengrass (Councilor)

Tracy- Natasha 'Toni' Lane (Assist. Councilor)

Angelina- Karen Cage (Security)

Katie- Kate Bishop (same)

Alicia- Jane Rhodes (same)

Luna- Lady Loki (communications)

Su Li- Mikado Ryoko Li (Medical)

"Okay, now that's taken care of," started Harry. Just then the alarms started to go off, they ran to the bridge.

* * *

"We got a couple of ships on us." Said Susan.

"Open a hailing frequency," he said. Luna did, "this is the Alexander to the ship that had just targeted us identify yourselves." Just then a man dressed like a pharaoh with glowing eyes.

[**I Am Your God, Apophis! You WIll Turn Over That Ship To Me!**] He said, Harry was pissed.

"How's about no?" He said, Apophis was mad.

[**You Dare Defy Your God?**]

"If You're A God, Then We Have Became Atheists!"

[**I Shall Destroy All That You Love And Watch The Despair In Your Eyes. Then, And Only Then, You Have My Permission To Die!**]

"Come Get Some Then Bitch! Luna cut this bitch off!" Luna did.

"Bitch is cut off Captain." She said.

"We are about to have some company people," Harry smiled. "Let's roll out the 'Welcome' mat." Everyone got armed and ready to fight, "those who can't fight go somewhere safe." So they awaited on their guests. "Cortana, Armor me!"

[_**Right Chief!**_] So she armored him and his was ready to fight. That was when Jaffas got on to the ship and they started to fight. The Alexander crew had defeated the Jaffa, but before they left Harry grabbed one of them.

"**You tell your God, that if he wants the Alexander, he comes and get it!**" With that, they left.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"Okay," said Harry after getting his armor off. "Everyone get checked up and make sure you guys are alright."

"Aye cap'n," they said. So everyone got check up by the ship's holo nurse and Su Li. Hermione was the last one before Harry. She went over to him and held him.

"So?" He said, she had her cowl off revealing her amazing violet eyes.

"I'm fine, aside from the tanned skin and amazing body." Then she took his hand and led him to the Med center. "You're the last one Potter. Let's go!" So they went in to talk to Su Li.

"Hello Hermione," she said. "Is Harry ready?"

"Yep," she said. So Harry laid down and Su gave him the once over. After she was done, she kissed him passionately. She got on top on him and started to make out with him.

"HEY!" He said as she started to feel him up.

"Okay, down girl." She said, "fore I get the hose." Su got off of Harry and he was relaxed. Just then Luna had contacted Harry.

"Go ahead Luna," he said.

"_The Defender of Mankind is hailing us._" She said.

"On the way," he said and got up. "Number one, you're with me." So they head for the bridge.

* * *

Once there, they sat down in the captain's area. "Okay Luna, put them through." He said, so she did. "This is Harry Potter; Admiral of the RSS Alexander. Please identify yourself." Just then on the main screen, was a young man with shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed like Harry.

"_This is Alexander Harris; Admiral of the RSS Defender of Mankind. It's nice to meet you Admiral Potter._"

"Same here Admiral Harris, what can we do for you today?"

"_I was wondering if we could meet in person. SGC would not mind meeting us as well._"

"Alright, bring two of your bridge crew you trust and I'll bring my two and we'll meet there. Send the RSVP."

"_Sending now._"

"Coordinates sent sir." Said Luna.

"Thank you Admiral Harris."

"_You're welcome, Admiral Potter._" After they were done Harry looked to Hermione and Neville.

"Let's put on our 'Sunday best'. Number one, Mr. Longbottom, you're with me." So Harry, Neville and Hermoine all got dressed in dress uniforms. They were a cross between American Navy blues and Marine blues. (Picture the dress uniform in Mass Effect) "Alright, let's go." So they teleported to StarGate Command.

* * *

(Cheyenne Mtn., Colorado)

Admiral Harris was with a young woman, the area around her eyes was white and her skin was grey, her hair was dirty white. She had an amazon like figure. She was 6 foot 2 and athletic. She was in a white and black leather bodysuit, boots and gloves. She was armed with foot long blades sheathed on her back.

The other was female and was all green with dark green hair, jade green eyes and was dressed in a sleeveless, purple bodysuit and boots. She was armed with firearms holstered on her shapely hips. Harris was in his dress uniform like Harry's. "Admiral Potter?" He said, Harry nodded and saluted.

"Admiral Harris," Xander saluted back. Then they shook hands. "This my Number One; Commander Hermione Granger and my Head of Security; Lt. Commander Neville Longbottom."

"Nice to meet you, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." Said Xander as they shook hands. "This is my Number One; Commander Harmony Kendall and my Head of Security Jessica Harris."

"Harris?" Asked Hermione, "as in…?"

"My mother?" Said Xander.

"Your Mother?" They said, Jessica smiled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Admiral Potter, Commander Granger, Lt. Commander Longbottom." She said as they shook hands.

"Shall we?" Said Harry, "I think SGC are waiting on us." So they went in.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Time: **A week after the meeting with SGC and Xander.

The crew of the Alexander, had came back to Hogwarts trying to find anyone that had also got costumes from Ethan's. "See if anyone else had got a costume and now have powers other than magic," said Harry. "Check your houses and we'll need to meet somewhere."

"Why not the 'Room of Requirement'?" Said Luna, everyone looked at her. "The elves call it the Come and Go room."

"Okay, we'll meet there." The others nodded and headed to their houses. Harry, Hermione, Neville and the Chasers had went to their dorm only to meet Professor McGonagall in the common room.

"Where have you been," she said. "We were so worried," she hugged them. "You know this is going to cost you right?" They nodded, "alright 100 points each. But because you're back safe and sound, you won't be serving detention."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry. "We wanted to talk to you anyway about what happened." She nodded and bade them to sit. So they told her what had happened and where they had went.

"So it wasn't you who killed Lucius Malfoy?" They shook their head.

"It was me," said Neville. "Draco just blamed Harry."

"We also had met up with this group called 'Stargate Command'. We are going to help stop the threat of the Goa'uld with the Alexander."

"I see," said McGonagall. "So that's what you had been doing and you're trying to find others that went to this costume shop and had kept their powers?"

"Yes Professor." They said.

"Alright, I'll let you go on your search."

"But what are we going to tell the Headmaster?" Asked Hermione.

"You leave him to me. I'll just tell him some cock and bull story about it being for the 'Greater Good'. Just inform me of what's going on."

"Yes ma'am." They said, just then the pin they were wearing beeped.

"Potter." He said.

[Help!]

"Daphne what's wrong?"

[Get your slimy hands off of us Snape!] That was when everyone else got in to action.

"Cortana, dress us!" He said while running.

[Right Chief!] They all transformed in to the outfits they wore during the party. By that time, Luna and the rest of the crew had followed them down. By that time, Susan and Hannah had followed down with Cedric who was now in an Underarmor top, Cargo pants, boots, 'shooter' gloves, ball cap and a 'police shield' hanging on a chain. He was armed with two nightsticks, two Berettas and stun grenades.

Luna had brought Parvati with her who was now dressed in a black and flaming orange kimono with butterflies coming out of the orange with a purple and lavender obi, ankle socks, sandals and had her hair pinned up with silver 'chopsticks' with a gold butterfly hanging from them. She also had a lavender and bronze butterfly on her right thigh.

She was also armed with two pistols and ready to fight. Everyone else were dressed and ready to go. "Alicia, I want you ready to fight when we get there."

"**Right Chief!**" She said and turned the safeties off her weapons.

"Remember, this is a rescue mission. But accidents do happen." They reached the door, "Daph, we're going to need the password to get in." So she wispered the password to the door and he opened it slightly. "Okay, 'Licia you go in first." She nodded, "on my count. 1… 2… 3!" The rushed in with War Rescue at point.

Malfoy and his cronies started to attack Daphne and Tracy as Blaze was fighting the others off. That was when Harry and the others had showed up. "MALFOY!" Said Chief as he threw his shield at him and knocked him out.

"Everyone Face Down!" Said Hannah, "Now!" So they went down, Snape started to say something. Chief just looked at him daring him to say anything Snape stood down.

"Blaze, join us." Said Chief, he looked at them and then at snape and took off his vest and tie then left with the others.

* * *

Later everyone were getting ready to meet up at the Room of Requirement with other members. They were;

Blaise Zabini who went as Jackson Cage; a hybrid of Jax from Mortal Kombat and Luke Cage, Lavender Brown who went as Cassie Cage; from Mortal Kombat X, Fred and George Weasley were Tomax and Xamot; the leaders of the Crimson Guard, Padma Patil was Setsuka; from Soul Calibur 3, Parvati Patil was Lady Noh; from Sengoku Basara, Fleur Delacour was Emma Frost; from X-Men and Cedric Diggory was Kurtis Stryker; Mortal Kombat 9.

"Wow," said Harry. "Eight others, well let's go inside." So they went inside and it had a large table with seats. "Everyone please take a seat." So they do and they started talking about joining his country and school.

"Harry," said Lavender. "What this I hear about a ship that you have?"

"Cortana?" He said, just then she showed up. "Everyone this is Cortana, the A.I. of the Alexander."

[**Hello everyone.**] She said.

"Can you show them the Alexander?"

[**Sure.**] Just then on the table was the image of a large ship, it was white with a black undercoat, with eight FTL engines, on the back and had 'RSS 1973-D Alexander' on the sides of the body to the nose. (Think the Normandy SR2 in Mass Effect)

"That is the Alexander." He said.

"Wow," said Padama. "That is a warship isn't it?"

"Nope, research." Said Hermione.

"THAT'S a research vessel?" Said Lavender.

"Yep," said Neville.

"Well-" started Fred.

"-we know-" continued George.

"-who we're joining." They said together.

"Welcome aboard guys," said Hermione. The others agreed as well. They even agreed to join their country and school. Just then Cortana got their attention.

"What is it Cortana?" Said Harry.

[**They're back.**]

"Fuck," he said.

"Language Harry." Said the girls.

"Sorry guys," he said. "Cortana get us to the Alexander and call the Defender."

[**Roger!**] With that they all disappeared and reappeared on the ship. Everyone went to their quarters and got dressed in their uniforms.

* * *

"Cortana, show the others to some quarters." Said Harry, she did as the bridge crew went to the bridge where Xander was waiting on them.

[**Hey guys, what could I do for you today?**] Xander said.

"The Goa'uld are back." Said Hermione.

[**What? When did you find out?**] Said Harmony.

"Cortana, alerted us." Said Neville. Just then they were attacked. "DAMN! Fire back!" They fired back hitting the Hataks with torpedoes and lasers. They fired back on them, the Defender was fighting as well. Just then as they were fighting Apophis' ship had came up behind the Alexander and attacked just then a rip opened up sucking them in.

"**YES! THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY YOUR GOD!**" Said Apophis but the Defender had attacked and crippled the ship. "**WHAT?**"

"And that what happens when you fuck with the RSF, Bitch!" Said Xander. "Jonny see if you can find the Alexander."

"On it!" He said and started to search.

* * *

TBC

A/N: _1180 words! Hopefully it might be more after I send this out to my pre reader. I'm glad you are enjoying this story. Also I wanted more characters in this. So this will be the prequel of a 6-part mini series starting with an alternate DC universe. Hang on the ride's just started. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Time:** Right after the Alexander was sucked into the warp hole.

A rip opened and suddenly a huge ship had appeared just behind a huge satellite. "FULL STOP!" Screamed Harry and they stopped right before they hit the satellite. "Let's see if we can contact that ship." So Luna had contacted the satellite.

"This is the Republic Starfleet Ship: Alexander to the satellite in front of us do you read?" Said Luna, just then they got someone.

[**This is the Watchtower Alexander.**] Said someone, [**please come in front of us.**] So the Alexander moved up in front of the satellite.

* * *

(**Watchtower**)

In the satellite, a young woman was at the comm. She had green skin, amber colored eyes and long amber hair, her outfit was skimpy, it was basically two red strips in a cris cross direction connected to briefs, boots and a cape. A young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes had showed up, she was in a white, key holed, long sleeved, leotard, blue boots and gloves and a red cape.

"Megan," she said. "Who are our guests?"

"They are from the Republic Starfleet Ship Alexander." The green girl said. "They had suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind us."

"I'll get the others." Just then the Alexander had asked for permission to come aboard.

"Yes Alexander, you may bring an away team on board."

[**Thank you Watchtower.**]

* * *

(**Alexander**)

"Who wants to go?" Harry said, they looked at him. "I'm taking Hermione and Neville with me so who else want to go?"

"I'll go," said Daphne.

"Me too," said Cedric.

"Did you get a check-up, to make sure nothing messed with your magic?" Asked Harry they nodded.

"We all did," said Blaise.

"Okay, who else wants to go?"

"I'll go with you," said Fleur.

"Okay, everyone get ready." So they did and they all got dressed in their uniforms.

* * *

**Location:** Watchtower

Power Girl was meeting the rest of her Justice League members they were in the meeting room and talking about their guests. "So, this is the Alexander." She said while showing the ship to the others. "I have asked to meet with the captain and some of her crew. They had agreed."

A young woman looked at her, she had long black hair and dark eyes, she was in a 'Patriotic bathing suit', boots, bracelets, tiara and earrings. She was an Amazon princess; Diana. She was interested in this, "they did?" A young woman in a black and red one piece with a red bat on her chest, red gloves with black trim red boots with black soles, a black cape with a red lining and was wearing in a black cowl. She had short red hair and blue eyes was sitting next to her.

(_Picture her stuttering_)

"But, um why are they here?" She said, she was the 'Dark Knight' Batgirl.

"That is what we are going to find out." Said Powergirl. So they waited their guests and Harry and the others got on to the tower.

"Hello?" He said, just then Powergirl had walked up to them. They were shocked at how she looked. "Wow."

"Welcome to the Watchtower." She said, "I'm Powergirl. It's nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to shake Harry's.

"I am Steven Potter; Captain of the Alexander. This is my No. 1; Carol Marshall, my Chief of Security; James Longbottom, his men Jax Cage and Cedric Stryker. My Head councilor; Elsa Frost and her assistants, Natasha Lane and Emma Delacour." He said.

"Please follow me," she said. So they walked in to the meeting room. "These are the Justice League, this is Batgirl and Robin, Joker and Harlequin," Joker was dressed in a purple bikini with a checkered corset, purple stockings with green trim, purple opera length gloves with green trim, purple heeled boots and a purple top hat with gold goggles with green lenses She had bone white skin, green eyes and hair, a red lipsticked smile and black eyeshadow around her eyes. Harley was dressed in a red and black jester outfit if she was a stripper complete with hat and bells. She had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, she also had bone white skin and both were very well built.

Robin was in a red and green one piece with a gold bird on her chest, short black hair with red bangs and a black domino mask, green thigh high boots, a black cape with a yellow lining and black and green opera length gloves.

"Wonder Woman, Jade, Aquagirl, Zatanna and Black Canary." Jade was in a green 'keyhole' top with sleeves, a green bikini bottom, thigh high boots, gloves and a domino mask. Her hair, eyes and skin were green she had a green ring on her right middle finger. Her arms were crossed under her bust, Aquagirl was in a sea blue bikini, with light blue hair and eyes.

Zatanna was in a white corset, bikini bottom, fishnet stockings, pumps, tailed tuxedo coat, black choker with a bow tie, gloves and a top hat. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Black Canary was in a black leotard, fishnet stockings, knee high boots and a black jacket. She had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Miss Martian, Green Arrow, Poison Ivy and Doomsday." Green Arrow was an elf, with blond hair and green eyes, she was dressed in a green short hoodie, green bikini bottom, boots, gloves and domino mask. Ivy was green skinned and eyed, and had rose red hair, she was in nothing but leaves and vines.

Doomsday was dark gray skinned, with red eyes, with bone white hair and dressed in a green bikini. She was depressed and looked like she would burst out in tears.

"Are all your team female?" Asked Hermione.

"My husband was the original leader of the team." Powergirl said sadly. "He was killed by a maniac named Darkseid. He also had taken out a good group of our team as well." Harry was thinking about helping them. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh boy," she said.

"What is it?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"When the Captain gets that look in his eyes, best prepare for war."

"Is he coming back?" Asked Harry.

"The next day," said Batgirl. "We thought you were him." Harry had that smirk ready.

"I've… got a plan." He said, his crew looked at him and Cedric summed it up for all of them in one word.

"Yikes." He said.

* * *

**Time:** 24 hours later.

Darkseid; the destroyer of Superman had returned and was ready to take over Earth. "**Now with Superman out of the way, the world shall be mine!**" Just then his armada was attacked by a group of Javelins led by a huge ship.

"Master," said one of his slaves. "We are being hailed."

"**On screen, Who Dares Attack the Ruler Apocalypse?**" He demanded, on the screen was a man in green armor complete with helmet with a golden visor.

[**I am Master Chief, Captain of the Republic Starfleet Ship; the Alexander**] He said, [**you are trespassing in Earth space, the way we see it. You can turn right back and leave.**] Just then the entire armada was targeted for a huge shot that will destroy everything in its path. [**Or you can stay and die! Your choice.**]

"**How about we shall destroy you and the so called Justice League and take Earth As Our Own!**"

[**So be it.**] He clicked off and that was when one of his huge ships was destroyed in a single shot.

"**WHAT?**" Said Darkseid, "**ATTACK!**" So the fight was on the Alexander and weaving in between the ships from Apocalypse destroying them by the skirmish was done, only Darkseid's ship was left and it was crippled. "**They Are Formidable Opponents But They Can Not Destroy Us! Destroy THAT SHIP!**" Darkseid now wanted blood, Chief's blood

The fight was on again.

* * *

(**Alexander**)

"We got them on the ropes Harry!" Said Hermione.

"**I know, But I want to finish this man to man!**" He said, she nodded. She took off his helmet and kissed him on the lips.

"Good luck," she said. He smiled as he put his helmet back on.

"**That wasn't a good luck kiss, that was an 'I love you' kiss. People like us, don't need luck.**" He went over to the ship to face Superman's murderer.

* * *

(**Darkseid's ship**)

Darkseid's crew was killed, he was injured and looked over to where Chief had appeared. "**You must be Master Chief!**"

"**Yep!**" Just then he fired right on Darkseid destroying one of his eyes.

"**I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!**" He rushed Harry and they went at it. Harry was driving his elbows into his face. They were trading bombs, lefts and rights it was like a championship fight. But then Harry got the upper hand, he took his beam saber and cut Darkseid's head off.

He collapsed and called for Cortana, "**it's over 'tana. Set the self destruct and get me out of here.**"

[**Right Chief.**] So she did and they were gone, the ships backed off and Darkseid's ship exploded in a brilliant light.

* * *

(**Alexander's med bay**)

**Time: **Two days after the fight with Darkseid.

Harry opened his eyes and started to stretch, he was bandaged up and in pain. "Well good morning Captain." Said Su.

"How long have I been out?"

"Couple days. Scared the Hell out of Cortana."

"Sorry Cortana." She showed up on his nightstand.

[**Just be more careful and we're good.**] She said, [**also if you look to your left you'll see someone you didn't think would show up.**] So he did and it was Doomsday.

"Doomsday?" They said, she woke up and saw Harry. Grabbed him in a tight hug.

"**My name is Orchid Blume**." She said as she snuggled up to him. Just then Hermione had came in, she sat down next to them.

"The Justice League wants to go with us." She said.

[**The jump drives are working, we can jump dimensions Chief.**]

"Can we get back home?"

[**Not that simple.**]

"Of course not." He said, "we don't have enough power to get back home. Okay, we'll go to the closest dimension then."

"Powergirl's offering to help us out by enhancing our ship's tech." Said Hermione.

"As long as she doesn't touch Cortana. I'm all for it."

Later, Harry was company had welcomed the Justice League on to the Alexander. "I want to welcome all of you to the Alexander and to the Republic Star Fleet." He said, with his hand out to shake Powergirl's and they do. "What say we head out? Cortana, Second star to the right and straight on til morning."

[**Yes sir!**] She said and activated the jump drive, with that they were gone.

TBC

* * *

A/N: _1800 words? WOW! I know I going to get raked over the coals for the way Harry beat Darkseid and the female Doomsday but, the universe the Alexander had showed up in was an AU version of 'Man of Steel + a Vampire' where Clark, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and some of the others were killed by Darkseid. _

_Now, at the end of the chapter, Harry gave Cortana an order of where to go; where was it from? First five, gets a cookie and acknowledgement._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Time: **2259 'the Shadow War'.

The Alexander had appeared in space and as they were trying to find out where they are. "Okay," said Harry. "Where are we?" Just then they were attacked. "ENGINE ROOM REPORT!"

[**We're fine, just a little shook up.**]

"Alright, find out what hit us!"

"Harry, I think that attacked us." Said Katie.

"On screen," said Harry. They had seen black spider like ships firing on them. "They want to attack us? Let's show them what it means to attack us." So they attacked back and were taking them out left and right. The ships looked like black spiders. "What The Hell?"

"Spiders?" Said Hermione.

"Squash Those Bugs!" So the attack had continued and they took them out. The essence of the ships tried to capture the ship but it was just too powerful for it and was destroyed. "Katie, can you find out where they came from?"

"No sir, but we know where they were headed." She said.

"Okay, punch it in." He said. She did and they were on their way.

* * *

**Location: **Babylon 5; Epsilon 3

The Alexander had came up on a huge space station, it looked like four balls were welded together and the balls were able to rotate. "What is that?" Said Harry.

"That looks like a space station." Said Hermione, "but not like any I've seen before. What's its call sign?"

"Looking right now," said Luna. "Babylon 5, I wonder if they have any hanging gardens?"

"Open a hailing frequency," said Harry. She did, "This is the RSS Alexander to Babylon 5 do you read?"

* * *

(**Babylon 5**)

Meanwhile a communications officer had got the captain's attention. She was a lovely looking woman with brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in the official Interstellar Alliance officer's uniform. "Ma'am we have a ship hailing us." He said.

"Put it through," she said. "This is Babylon 5, please identify yourself."

[**Babylon 5, this is the Republican Starfleet Ship: Alexander. We might have some information for you.**]

"Alexander, I am Captain Elizabeth Lockney; Commanding Officer of this station. Who am I speaking with?"

[**Captain Steven Potter, I'd much rather meet in person. Maybe you guys can help us out, we just got through fighting for our lives against something we've never seen before.**]

"Can you describe this 'thing'?"

[**It looked like, now that I think about it, it looked somewhat like a squid or a spider and it was dark and could blend in space. If it weren't for our ship's sensors, we'd never get out of that fight.**] Lockney paled.

"Say that again," she said. So he did, "Oh My God. Get President Sheridan tell him and Vice President Delenn to meet me in a conference room."

"MA'AM!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Captain Potter, we need to meet face to face."

[**Roger that Captain Lockney. Give us thirty minutes. Alexander out.**]

* * *

(**Alexander**)

"Who wants to go?" Said Harry, this time Alicia, Angelina, Padma and Lavender went with Harry, Hermione and Neville.

* * *

(**Babylon 5 receiving center**)

Once the away crew beamed aboard the station, they had met Captain Lockney, a handsome man with black hair and brown eyes, and a goatee, he was in a suit with a 'banded collar' shirt and boots. With him was a very lovely woman with long brown hair with a bone ridge sticking from the top of her head, brown eyes and was dressed in robes in shades of black white and silver, and boots. Harry and the others walked over to them, snapped to attention and saluted them. "Welcome Captain Potter," said the man. "I am the Interstellar Alliance President; John Sheridan." He saluted back, "this is Vice President Delenn."

"Nice to meet you Captain Potter." She said.

"Vice President Delenn." He said, "this is my away crew; CDR. Carol Marshall; my first mate, LCDR. James Longbottom; head of security, two of his 'men', LT. Karen Cage and LT. Jane Rhodes; Journeywoman Setsuka Patil and her bodyguard, former LCDR Cassie Cage." As he mentioned them they dropped their salute and still stood at attention.

"Nice to meet you," Sheridan said, "if you'd follow us we'll discuss what you had saw in a conference room." So they walked into a room and they sat down to talk.

* * *

(**Conference Room**)

**Time:** An hour later.

"And that's it." Said Harry, the other were surprised. Their ship could destroy Shadow ships and not be taken over.

"If you'd like," said Hermione. "We have video of our battle with these 'Shadow ships'." President Sheridan nodded to see the footage. So they showed them the footage.

They were impressed, "just what is that ship?" He asked, "a battle ship?"

"No sir," said Harry. "Surprisingly the Alexander is a research vessel."

"A RESEARCH VESSEL? THAT BIG AND POWERFUL?"

"Yes sir."

"I wish we had research vessels like that," said Deleen. Harry just looked to his crewmates and nodded.

"We're willing to make a deal with you guys." He said.

"What kind of deal?" Said Lockney.

"We can give you copies of the blueprints to the Alexander, even help you with your war."

"In exchange for what?" Asked Sheridan.

"The Alexander is only one of two ships in existence, we need more fire power to beat our enemies in our home space." Now it was Sheridan and Deleen's turn to put something on the table.

"We will give you the blueprints to our most powerful ship." She said, she showed them a sky blue and grey ship that was rather small, smaller than the Alexander. Harry and the gang knew that it wasn't the size of the dog in the fight, but the size in the fight in the dog.

"Okay, that seems fair. What say you guys?" Said Harry. They nodded and shook hands making a formal agreement. They had handed over a copy of the blueprint for the Alexander and Deleen handed over a copy of the White Star over to them.

They had agreed to fight in their battles, provide back up and take innocents out off the battlefield. The Alexander was a Godsend to the Alliance. Shadow ships were falling left and right in every battle. Even the crew came in and fought them off when they tried to attack the station. "How did you guys?" Sheridan started to ask.

"We're super soldiers as well." Said Harry as he reloaded his handguns.

After the final battle with the Shadows, the Alliance now had a fleet of Alexander class ships and had achieved total victory. Also by that time, the gang had aged about five years. But thanks to their costumes they had stopped aging or will stop aging at 21. Now it was time for them to move on. [**Chief, we're ready to go.**] Said Cortana, they stood in front of now President Deleen and Harry hugged her tightly.

"It was fun while it lasted Deleen." He said as he hugged her.

"Yes Steven," she said. "It was, the Interstellar Alliance thanks you for all your help." Hermione hugged her next.

"It was our pleasure," She said, they bowed to her and headed for their ship.

* * *

(**The Alexander**)

"Well, let's get going." Harry said, "as a great idiot one said. 'Off to our next great adventure'." They all laughed and jumped to the next adventure.

TBC

* * *

A/N: _Welp, another ones in the can. Now on to some reviews. _

_To the one who said I needed some continuity in this story; Why? It's a fanfiction crossover, there is not going to be any continuity in the story. Are we going to have to add on to our disclaimers 'Warning: non-continuity in this story' now? _

_For those of you that think the story's is a little rushed, I'm sorry and I'm having my beta check it out and slow it down a bit._

* * *

_**Cookies and Acknowledgements**_

_We have our first winner for the answer of the question in the last chapter and an honorable mention they are:_

_angelgreen220 (correct answer)_

_CAPTAIN ONTARIO (honorable mention)_

* * *

_**Alexander Space Tour**_

_Since there are going to be some people not knowing what the hell's going on in this story I'll explain. _

_When the Goa'uld attacked and sent the Alexander away from their Earth they appeared in a different dimension and are going to be traveling to others get bring more fire power and help against them. Here is a list of where they have been and where they are going:_

_DC Man of Steel and a Vampire universe_

_Babylon 5_

_Marvel Spidey's life is a Game universe_

_Star Wars 1-6_

_and finally, they'll meet up with a huge RSF Carrier named; Olympus and the captain of that ship will surprise you._


	7. Chapter 7

_I know I said that the next universe would be 'Mass Effect' but, I've never played the game and wouldn't know where to start so sorry ME fans, I'm scrapping it and jumping right to the 'Spidey's life is a game' universe._

**Chapter 7**

**Location: **Between Earth and Moon, Universe 616-MvC

**Time: **During the fight between Team Amazing and Team Above All

The Alexander had appeared out of nowhere and SWORDs sensors were going crazy. "Ma'am we have an unidentified ship that showed up out of nowhere!" Said an agent.

"Great she sighed, first Team Above All and now this?" Said the head agent, she was a very beautiful woman with green hair and eyes. She was dressed in a green bodysuit and heels. "Patch me through to them." She was, "this is the Sentient World Observation and Response Department or S.W.O.R.D to the ship that had appeared, identify yourself."

[**This is the Republic Starfleet Ship: Alexander and we did not mean to raise any hairs.**] Said a male voice.

"Alexander, who am I speaking with?"

[**Steven Potter; the ship's captain. I was wondering if we could talk or something.**]

"Very well, we'll be waiting on you." She said, so the meeting was on.

* * *

(**the Peak; base of SWORD**)

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Power Girl, Wonder Woman and Miss Martian had walked on to the space station dressed like they were. The woman Harry had spoken to was in shock. "Captain Potter?" She said, he nodded. "I am Abigail Brand," she stuck hand out to shake his. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here Agent Brand," he said. "This is my crew, Carol Marshall, James Longbottom, Karen Starr, Diana Prince and Megan Morse."

"Nice to meet you," they said. Just then there was a 'Space Quake'.

"What the hell was that?" Said Hermione. Brand ran to the bridge they followed.

"What's Going On?" She ordered.

"Ma'am! Abraxis had destroyed the world, twice and X-23 had, I guess, destroyed the destruction." He said, the others looked at him.

"If something like that happens again," said Harry. "We'll try to evacuate whoever we can." Just then there was an explosion on the Moon. "Now what? Another quake?"

"No, Chun-Li just defeated Asura."

"Wow," said Neville. Then suddenly there was a loud shattering of glass and a trail of sparkles flying through space. "And that was?"

"The One Above All."

"Looks like Team Amazing won the whole thing." Said Brand.

"HUH?" Said the crew of the Alexander. So she told them about the tournament that was going on and that the favorite team was led by Spiderman.

"You can go down," she said. "I'll alert the Avengers and SHIELD that you're coming." They nodded.

"Maybe we can get some more help with the Goa'uld." Harry said, they nodded and they went back to the ship. The same team had went down with some extras, Cedric, the Patils and the Weasleys.

* * *

(**Earth**)

**Time:** Week after Team Amazing's victory party and some of the Capcom fighters went back home.

**Location:** Manhattan, New York

The Alexander's crew were just enjoying themselves. After Harry had sold a handful of Galleons for about three million dollars. They were enjoying their time together and having fun. That was when they had came upon a battle between Spiderman and Green Goblin.

"Hold Still Spidey!" Yelled Goblin, Spiderman was down and he was about to be killed when all of the sudden, a shield was flung and knocked him off his glider. "WHAT?" They both looked over to see a man in a very familiar uniform.

"Cap?" Said Spidey, just then two more people came running to him. One was a blond in a white, keyholed leotard, blue boots and gloves and a red cape. The other was in a blue and white bodysuit, with a metallic right arm. He had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, he also wore boots, a left glove and a nose and mouth mask. He drew his AK-47 on the Goblin.

The woman was hovering in mid air as well. "No sorry," he said. The man dressed like Cap reached up and touched his ear. "Cortana, I think it's time to introduce ourselves."

[_**Right Chief!**_] With that, armor started to from on his body. By that time Goblin got mad.

"HOW DARE YOU GET INVOLVED IN MY BUSINESS!" He screamed and was about to attack when the woman started to fire lasers out of her eyes and the other man hit him full on right in the chest. Sending him off of the glider. Just then a man with a fish bowl on his head showed up and started to try to confused them with illusions.

"**Good thing, I have my armor on right 'Tana?**" Said Harry, "**in the middle Z!**" Just then a woman with long black hair in a white corset, black briefs, fishnet stockings, pumps, tailed tuxedo coat, gloves and a hat appeared.

"!_peels ot oG_" She said and 'Fishbowl head' suddenly feel asleep. With sleeping, the illusions had fallen. Just then she was about to be hit by a man in a rhino suit, just then pellets hit him in face exploding sleeping gas knocking him out. Just then a young woman came leaping out, she was in a black and red one piece with a red bat on her chest, red gloves with black trim red boots with black soles, a black cape with a red lining and was wearing in a black cowl. She had short red hair and blue eyes, she landed on her feet as the cape wrapped around her.

"Who are you guys?" Spidey asked.

"**Friends, let's go ladies. Cortana?**"

[_**Right Chief!**_] With that a door opened and they walked right in. Then it closed, leaving Spidey in the middle of three knocked out villains.

* * *

Meanwhile, a beautiful woman had walked in to the Daily Bugle building. She had shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a cream colored dress suit, white blouse, stockings, pumps and glasses. She was around 6 feet even and very statuesque. She walked up to the reception area, "good morning. I'm sure you heard that this newspaper has been bought out?" She said, the receptionist nodded. "My name is Carol Jane Potter and I'm the new owner."

* * *

Meanwhile Jameson was having a conniption, he was trying to find out who bought his newspaper out from under him. "I Want Answers!" He yelled, "Who Did It?"

"Calm down Jonah," said Robbie Robertson, his editor in chief. "I'm sure we'll find out who it was." Just then the phone rang and Betty Brant, Jonah's secretary had answered it.

"Mr. Jameson's office, yes he's here." She paled, "the new owner's here? Yes, I'll tell him." She hung up, "Mr. Jameson the new owner's here."

"Well, we'll talk to him and see if I can get my paper back!" He said just then the elevator doors opened up and in she walked. Everyone looked over to her, some of the guys and gals were in shock and awe at her beauty.

"Where can I find Mr. Jameson's office?" She asked someone. He pointed to them, she smiled and thanked him with a kiss. Then walked over to them, they were stunned.

"That's The New Owner?" Said Robbie, Betty gasped at her beauty.

"She's a goddess." She said, she came up to them.

"J. Jonah Jameson?" Carol said, he nodded. "Oh good, I'm Carol Potter your new boss." He suddenly felt this was going to be a long day.

TBC

* * *

A/N: 1258 words! Okay as I said, I'm sorry 'Mass Effect' fans. I couldn't come with anything, I need more info on the game and characters. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, much love to RebukeX7.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Jameson was in stunned shock, here was this goddess of a woman and SHE was the one who bought the Daily Bugle out from under him and his investors. Carol was all business that morning, "how dare you? HOW DARE YOU?" He said as he glared at Carol.

"The readers Jameson!" She said, "subscriptions are down while the cancellations are up! Especially with you and your personal vendetta with Spider Man. All because, he wears a mask. You hate one of the greatest superheroes in the world because He Wears A Mask?" She looked up to the sky like, 'Lord are you testing me?' "What The Hell's Wrong With You? I thought the news was supposed to be unbiased? Obviously not, not when the one person that can change the world wears a mask."

She took a deep breath, "I want your best, non biased reporter to give you an interview Jameson, I want to know everything, why do you hate Spider Man so much."

"And If I Don't?"

"Then, you'll be fired. Convince me why I should let you keep your job. You got a week, I want that interview front page and if it is mudslinging, I won't fire you, I'll force you into early retirement and IF you had anything to do with the 'Spider Slayers', Ryker's will be looking like a paradise when I'm through with you and your 'Hitler Mustache'! Remember, one week." With that she stormed off.

* * *

(With Harry and Neville)

Harry and Neville were sitting at an Al Fresco restaurant having lunch when a car exploded on the street. "What the hell was that?" Said Harry.

"I don't know but, looks like someone needs our help." Said Neville so they got up and rushed over to the car.

"Cortana, get me my shield!" Said Harry.

[**Right Chief!**] So his shield had appeared on his arm. Just as then reached the car, they were fired upon. Harry threw up the shield and Neville got behind him.

"Cortana, we're going to need some weapons and back up!" Said Neville, "we're being pin down!"

[**On the way!**] Just then a case showed up with firearms in it and Neville grabbed an AK-47 and Harry got two Berettas. Just then they were also glowing. [**I also gave you kevlar armor as well. You might need it!**]

"Thanks," they said. With that they started to fight back.

Meanwhile a group of terrorists were firing on Harry and Neville. They were dressed in green uniforms with yellow trim and green helmets with yellow 'fangs' around their mouths. They continued to fire on them. "This is getting crazy," said Harry.

"Hey Chief?" said Neville. "Remember when we were surrounded by all those Death Eaters at the party?"

"And you blew out Malfoy's chest with three shots? Yeah, I remember that. What's that got to do with this?"

"Just watch." He got up, summoned a disk into his hand and threw it at a wall behind the terrorists. Then he dived out the way as it started to beep down to explosion taking out the platoon.

"Well, that was easy." Harry said.

"Yeah, almost too easy." Said Neville just then more of them started to show up This time they were with a woman with long green hair and green eyes dressed in all green. "Told you."

"So you two are heroes?" She said, "let me show you what we do to heroes." She pulled up her weapon just then a couple of smoke bombs landed in front of her. "WHAT?" Behind Harry and Neville came Cedric, Blaze, Lavender, Fred and George. All suited up.

Cedric was in a yellow and white top, black cargo pants, boots, gloves and hat. Hanging from his neck was a police badge. He had out a Beretta and aimed it at them.

Blaze was in a metallic chest piece, shoulder pads, gauntlets, cargo pants, boots and gloves. He had a sub-machine gun out and dog tags around his neck.

Lavender was in a black bodysuit, gloves, boots and had a Beretta out as well.

Lastly, the twins were in red and gold outfits, black boots and gloves. Fred's collar was up on the right while George's was up on the left. They also had lion heads on their outfits as trim.

Harry and Neville looked over to see their teammates and breathed a sigh of relief. "Your doing Cortana?" He asked.

[**Yep.**] She said.

"I guess we owe you one." Said Neville, as he pulled out another disk bomb and threw it at the enemy. Then everyone started to fire on them.

Meanwhile the Avengers had showed up to help and were watching the battle. Hawkeye was amazed by the newcomers. "They're doing alright by themselves." He said.

"I can see that," said Cap. "But it wouldn't hurt to provide back up." So they started to help out.

Madame Hydra was now pissed, she was getting shot at from all sides and now those accursed Avengers had showed up. This was supposed to be a simple attack on the newcomers, she didn't know they were going to put up a fight. "KILL THEM ALL!" She screamed.

"Cortana, suit us!" Said Harry.

[**Already on it Chief!**] With that Harry and Neville were armored and ready to go. [**Sending the big toys!**] She sent Harry his 'Chief' weapons and he armed himself.

"**Let's have some fun.**" He said with that, everyone charged at the terrorists firing on them and fighting like their lives depended on it. Because they did, "**I'm giving you this one time only offer; stand down and walk away.**" His answer was them firing on him.

"Well you tried Harry…" Said Fred.

"...at least you can say they were…" Said George.

"Resisting." They said together and fired on them. Cedric was throwing grenades out left and right at them. Those that got close were tazed. Blaze, grabbed a couple and smashed their head together, he grabbed another one.

"GOTCHA!" He said and started to smash his face in. The slammed him into the pavement, then started to slam his fist in to the terrorist's face with rapid blows.

Lavender was just firing on them and calling for missile strikes. "**Cap, think we should help them?**" Said Ironman.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Yelled Cap.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** _1051 words this time. Okay, thought I'd give you a heads up. I'm not going to have Harry and the gang head to the Star Wars universe. It's been too played out, so I'm going to make this universe be the last universe they'll stay in. _

_They'll get help from SHIELD, Stark and some of the others so they can build their factories and cloning labs. Just in case, then the Olympus will show up in the story. _

_Also don't forget the question: In Chapter 5 Harry gave Cortana an order; 'Second star to the right and straight on till morning' where was it from (first)? angelgreen220 is enjoying their cookie but they are all alone anybody else want one?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Scene: **Crew of the Alexander vs. Madame Hydra w/ Hydra soldiers.

The crew was about to get pinned down when all of the sudden they heard, "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" They look over to see Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Thor, Captain Marvel and She Hulk leaping down to help them.

"NO!" Madame Hydra screamed. "It's Those Accursed Avengers!" They tried to fire on them and Chief had started to fire back.

"**Cortana, is the 'Hammer' ready?**" He said.

[**Yes Chief, why?**] Just then a huge weapon was coming and getting ready to fire.

"**Something's about to eat us for lunch.**" She saw what was coming and instantly charged up the 'Hammer of Dawn'.

"Have you worked out the bugs?" Said Neville.

[**Of course. It won't take out a city block.**]

"**I'll have everyone back up just in case.**" Said Harry, so he did and the 'Hammer' fired destroying Hydra's weapon. Madame Hydra was caught by Captain Marvel and the rest of the Hydra soldiers surrendered. "**Thanks for your help Captain,**"

"Your welcome Chief." He said as they shook hands and took off.

* * *

The next morning, the Daily Bugle had Jameson's interview on the front page and it did reveal that not only was he behind the 'Spider Slayers' but he was also behind Scorpion. Carol had came in the Bugle offices with SHIELD agents and police. She then went right for Jameson's office, she stormed in. "I Warned You Jameson. I Warned You!" She said, "Jack Jonah Jameson, it gives me great pleasure to say this to you; You're Fired! Agents, Officers arrest that man." So they went over to him.

"What Do You Think You're Doing?" He said, "I HAVE RIGHTS!"

"Well right now, you have the right to remain silent." Said an officer, they slapped the cuffs on him and took him away.

"Now, things are going to be changing at the Bugle. To begin with, no more mud slinging on Spider Man or ANY hero that wears a mask. Are we clear?" Said Carol.

"Yes Ma'am," said entire bullpen.

"Good, now let's get to work." So they did and the front page of the next day's paper was Jameson being charged for slander and attempted murder.

* * *

Later, the crew were at their loft and were relaxing. Harry was making dinner for everyone when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," said Hermione. She was now in a pair of ripped jeans and a T-shirt. She had a blond wig on as well, she went to the door and saw a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a red and blue bodysuit with gold trim.

She was with a bald black man with a brown eye as the other one was covered by an eyepatch, in a black bodysuit, boots and a trenchcoat. "Can I help you?" She said.

"Yes, I am Nick Fury, this Captain Marvel can we come in and talk to you?" He said.

"Come in," she said and they walked in. "I'm Carol Potter, we were just about to eat dinner." They came in and the crew were getting ready for dinner. "Steve? Could you come here for a minute?" So Harry walked out with Neville. "This is my husband Steven and my brother-in-law James."

"Nice to meet you," they said.

"What's up sis?" Said Neville.

"We'd like to talk to you about joining the Avengers." Said Fury.

"Sit down and join us for dinner." Harry said, everyone looked over to the two heroes. "We can't join the Avengers as we have our own crew. This is 'Alexander'; Cedric Stryker, he's basically our voice of reason." Cedric nodded, "Emma Delacour; one of our money women."

"Hello, Gen. Fury. Captain Marvel." She said.

"Jax Cage; our powerhouse." Blaze shook Fury's and Cap. Marvel's hands. "Cassie Brown; his pardner." She saluted to them, "lastly we have Tomax and Xamot Weasley; our planners." They nodded, "what can we do for you?"

"Well, if you can't join us." Said Nick.

"We can be your allies." Finished Hermione.

"We would be happy too," said Neville. So they agreed to that and had dinner. Afterwards, they had set up a meeting with the rest of the Avengers. They had went to the Alexander and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry had everyone meet up in the conference room. "Okay, we got an invite to meet and greet with the Avengers. today." He said, "they already know of Cedric, Fleur, Blaze, Lavender, Fred and George. So, anyone else want to come and meet them with us?" Daphne, Tracey, Padma, Parvati and the Chasers went with them and they headed down to Avengers Tower.

Once there they all started to meet up with the team. Captain America, Ironman, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, She Hulk, Captain Marvel, Spiderman, Talon and Spider Woman. Harry had shook Captain America's hand and thanking him for helping them against Hydra.

Iron Man looked over to Tracey and went to talk to her. "**Nice armor,**" he said.

"**You too,**" she said. "**So you build it or do you get paid to wear it?**"

"**Nah, I built this.**" So they were talking about the ship that was outside in Earth's space.

"Yeah that's our ship," said Harry.

"SWORD told us about it." Said Fury.

"You guys aren't from around her are you?" Asked Spiderman.

"Nope," said Hermione. "If you don't mind, I need to slip into something more comfortable." So she ripped out her clothes and removed her mask and wig revealing what she really looked like. The Avengers just stared at this woman.

"Whoa," said Spidey.

"That's much better." She said, "name's Freedom."

"So you are…" said Fury.

"Chief's right arm." She finished and kissed Harry on the lips.

"So you guys seem like you need our help with something." Said Harry, "what's up?" So the team told them of an attack the was coming from a megalomaniac named Thanos trying to kill all that was in the universe just to appease Death.

"So basically, we have to stop him." Said Neville.

"Yes," said Captain Marvel.

"Okay," said Hermione. "We're in, what to we do?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's another one in the can. Let's see; Jameson's going to prison, the Alexander crew and the Avengers met all that's next to do is try and continue to focus on them being there for the 'Great Weaver' and family when the time comes and beat Thanos. _

(**Cookies**)

_We got another winner of a 'cookie':_

_sd328 (I've always thought he second star?)_

_Anyone else want some?_


End file.
